


Never Annoy A Doctor

by SilentSamLikesHam



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Academy Era, Annoyed Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Cadet James T. Kirk, Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Starfleet Academy, Studying, Tickle Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSamLikesHam/pseuds/SilentSamLikesHam
Summary: It's not Jim's fault there's nothing on TV...and Bones' annoyed face is just so entertaining.OrJim decided to mess with Bones while he's studying. Not a great plan.





	Never Annoy A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Star Trek fic I'm posting here, hope you enjoy! <3

“Modern advances in Nano tech have proven-”

*Click*

“windy with a slight chance of solar-”

*Click*

“How many women Leroy? How many were there before me-”

*Click*

“Find out next time on-”

*Click*

“Goddammit man, can you just pick a channel” Leonard McCoy snaps from his side of the couch, his glare raising from his Padd to his roommate.

“But Bones, there’s nothing on” 

“I don’t care, just pick something already”

Jim Kirk slides further down the couch, his head lolling to the left to look at the good doctor. 

McCoy had spent the last week glued to either his Padd or the pile of ancient medical files currently littering his roommate’s desk. His classic stubble beard had made yet another appearance as the stress of upcoming exam’s loomed over them. 

Kirk had to admit he loved the ragged look of an uneasy Bones. That being said, the lack of attention Jim was now getting due to these pesky midterms was leaving the cadet restless.

Without turning his attention away from the grumpy man’s expression Jim continues to flick mindlessly through the channels. He watches the doctor’s furrowing brow and strained scowl with amusement. He wonders how long it will take for the older man to snap.

“Over 10,000 beings gathered last Sunday-”

*Click*

“We got this…Right Charles?...”

*Click*

“Whether or not they are the parent, they are responsible-”

*Click*

“JIM” Leonard snaps, his head whipping around to glare at the younger man.

He could feel his fury boiling as he sees Jim grinning at him, not even paying attention to what was on the screen. The brat had been trying to get a rise out of him, baiting him to lose his cool.

“Yes Bones”

Bones glowers for a moment before snatching the remote out of his hands. No way was he letting this kid toy with him while he was trying to get through his revision.

“Hey” Jim yelps reaching forward at Bone’s retreating arm.

Bones holds the remote out over the edge of the couch, away from Jim. A plot for revenge already formulating itself.

He easily dials in a medical channel and a gut surgery on some obscure alien flashes on the screen.

“Ewww no no no” Kirk whines, he lunges across Bones. His bodyweight resting on the man’s lap as his arms windmill forward, desperate for the remote.

“What’s the matter kid? You don’t like the look of Andorian guts?”

Instead of answering Jim just stretches further, his fingers grazing McCoy’s wrist.

“Hey now, I’m watching this” Bones grins, a hint of giddiness creeping into his voice.

He drops his Padd to the floor and places his now free hand around Jim’s waist, pulling him away from the edge of the couch.

“We are not watching disgusting gruesome-” Kirk pauses to glance at the TV and shivers in disgust “alien insides”

“Should have picked a channel then kid, now get off me you damn brat”

Jim ignores him and begins to struggle harder. One of his hands covers McCoy’s face in an attempt to disorient him as he tries crawling further over Bone’s lap, his fingertips brushing the remote. McCoy grips Jim’s side harder trying to restrain his advancement.

“Knock it off you-” McCoy is interrupted by a high-pitched squeal.

Jim freezes. McCoy can feel his spine straightening and his muscle tensing. The kid looks practically petrified. 

McCoy’s smug grin turns practically devilish.

“Jim?” 

Kirk turns his head to meet Bone’s gaze, their faces inches apart.

Jim goes to open his mouth, an excuse on the tip of his tongue, but all that comes out is another squeal as Bones gooses his side again.

“Hey! Wait nooahah” Jim’s body convulses as McCoy begin squeezing up along his ribs, much to the doctor’s amusement.

Jim collapses onto Bones' lap. He struggles for leverage, but any fight is lost as Bones drops the remote onto the floor and uses his second hand to squeeze Jim’s neck.

“Bone’s noahHAhha W-wwaAHahit” Jim squawks, he flips over onto his back to free his neck and to try grab McCoy’s hands.

However, this just leads to a more vulnerable position as Bones is given full access to his torso. 

McCoy grins down at him “Ticklish, are we?”

Kirk just giggles in response, his hands batting at McCoy’s wiggling fingers trying to grasp them.

“Stop” Jim commands breathlessly.

Bones raises an eyebrow in response. 

“Funny, I recall myself asking you the same favour only a minute ago” McCoy teases, referring to the channel surfing.

Kirk’s eyes widen “Bones-” he warns, his voice laced with fear. The young cadet did not like the current glint in McCoy’s eyes.

McCoy can’t even contain his glee as he finally digs his hands into Kirk’s stomach. 

Despite his roommate’s defined abdomen McCoy is delighted he can still find pudgy bits of sensitive flesh to pinch and tease around Kirk’s bellybutton.

Kirk is left defenceless by his own body’s reaction and he fails to co-ordinate any kind of defence.

Laughter erupts from his chest as he thrashes left to right. McCoy easily follows the movement, his trained hands hitting all the right nerves.

He wonders briefly why the kid doesn’t just roll off the couch or try to sit up, but like with most things surrounding Jim Kirk, McCoy decides not to question it.

The booming laughter quickly turns to giggles as McCoy flutters some fingers under the kid’s chin.

The sound doesn’t last long though as Kirk attempts to nip the doctor’s hand. McCoy scoffs down at him, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. 

Jim just sticks his tongue out defiantly at the doctor. 

He instantly regrets this as McCoy immediately retaliates by sticking both wiggling hands under Jim’s arms.

On instinct Jim finds himself clamping his arms down. Tightening them against his torso trying to still Leonard’s hands. 

Instead he ends up trapping them there, making it impossible for McCoy to pull away.

By this stage Leonard can’t help the chuckles spilling from his own mouth.

Kirk looks adorable like this. His face is completely lit up. He has a grin straining across his face, almost too much for his cheeks to hold. The kid’s blue eyes were twinkling in delight and shining from unshed tears.

McCoy watches in earnest at the emotions that fly across Kirk’s face as McCoy eventually frees his hands and begins moving from Jim’s ribs to his stomach and eventually his hips.  
It’s at his hips that Jim’s snorts and giggles turn to almost shrieking. The kid finally sits up and captures the doctor’s hands.

“N-no more” Jim pants, his face red and tear stained. Giggles continue to spill from his mouth as he tries to slow his breathing.

When Leonard tries to break his hands away to rest them on the couch Jim finds himself flinching at the motion.

McCoy can’t help but laugh as Jim crawls to the other side of the couch, curling up into a ball.

“I hate you” He declares after several seconds.

“Don’t be rude” McCoy teases fainting a poke at Jim’s side, causing the younger man to yelp and throw his arm out as a shield. His instincts were now on high alert.

“Oh kid, I think our livin’ together just got a whole lot easier” 

Jim groans in resignation and watches as Bones grabs his Padd off the floor. Jim concludes that disturbing the good doctor wasn’t such a good idea after all and he decides to retreat to the kitchen in search of both food and entertainment.


End file.
